The Ireland Journey
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: STORY UPDATED! CHAP 3 UP! After all, I managed to fix the problem! Wooohooo! Anyways, here's a new chapter. Chapter 3, enjoy! :-) And remember, reviews are the fuel for this story.
1. Giving Up

**Hey there everyone! I have written a few DMC stories lately, and nobody has been reading them. I hope people review this one because reviews are my inspiration to keep going. So PLEASE R&R!!! Now, on with the story.  
**  
Giving Up  
  
Inside Dante's gloomy office, the phone rang. Dante was taking a shower and couldn't hear the phone all the way from the bathroom. So Trish slowly walked over to the phone. She emerged from the living room and sat on the chair behind the desk. She picked up the phone and heard a male voice speaking.  
  
"There are four demons in my old house. I need them to be killed so I can live there again!" the man asked desperately.  
  
"We'll be there right away" Trish assured him.  
  
The man was relieved and gave her the address to the house. Then Trish hung up and headed towards the bathroom. She spoke through the closed door.  
  
"Dante, there's an old house with four demons inside!" she informed.  
  
Trish waited for a reply. She heard the shower turn off and expected an answer.  
  
"Go kill it yourself" she heard Dante order.  
  
Trish was amazed. She had been working with Dante for five years now and had never heard Dante ask her to go alone. She knew something was going on. Confused, Trish spoke again.  
  
"But..." she managed to say, but Dante interrupted her.  
  
"Just go!" he snarled.  
  
Trish would have to find out what was going on later. Right now, there were four nasty demons to slay. She went to the bedroom where Dante and her slept. She picked up the Sparda sword that was lying down on her bed. Then she hurried out the door. At that same moment, Dante came out of the bathroom. His silver hair was completely wet, but he was wearing some clothes. He had a grey shirt and blue long jeans on. He walked all the way to the sofa on the living room barefoot as he heard Trish's motorcycle driving away. He rested on the sofa as if it were a bed with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed.  
  
"Why do I keep doing this?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
"Why do I continue to kill demons?" he continued the self-questioning.  
  
He continued to rest on the sofa. He felt sleepiness falling upon him, and without even noticing, he fell asleep. A few hours later, he woke up and saw Trish sitting on a chair in the living room watching television. She heard Dante wake up and slowly turned her head around. She smiled at him and spoke.  
  
"It's about time you woke up" she told him.  
  
"What time is it?" Dante asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"8:45 P.M. I bought some food after I finished the job, are you hungry?" Trish gently asked his partner.  
  
"Yeah, I am. How long ago did you return?" Dante asked.  
  
"I came back two hours ago," Trish answered, "now wait her I'm gonna you your dinner."  
  
As Trish left to the kitchen, Dante sat up in the sofa and checked out what was on the TV. It was a soap opera. Trish always liked that crap, Dante hated soap operas. He just got distracted looking around as he waited for Trish to bring him his food. After a minute or so, Trish came out of the kitchen with a plate that had a hamburger and fries on it in one hand, and a soda in the other. She put the food on the small table in front of Dante and sat next to him on the sofa. She saw her soap opera as Dante ate and had no other option but to see it too. When the commercial break came, Dante thanked God and Trish hesitated to ask Dante something.  
  
"Why did you want me to go alone?" she asked afraid of what could be the answer.  
  
Dante took a zip of his soda to swallow a mouthful of fries before answering.  
  
"I...well you see..." the devil hunter sighed and finally answered "we need to talk."  
  
Trish was getting worried. What in the world was making Dante worry so much? Dante grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off.  
  
"Hey!" Trish cried.  
  
"This is serious" Dante told her.  
  
"What is it?" Trish asked concerned.  
  
"I don't wanna kill demons anymore" Dante admitted.  
  
"What? Why?" Trish asked shocked.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Dante, the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, who had lost his family to demons, didn't want to kill those creatures anymore!  
  
"Are you feeling pity for those evil creatures or something?" Trish asked, not being able to come up with a better explanation.  
  
"Of course not" Dante snapped.  
  
"Then why?" the blonde devil asked.  
  
"Because what's the use? We're never gonna exterminate them all. So why keep killing and killing if we're never gonna kill them all?" Dante stated.  
  
"Well...because the more we kill the better" Trish told him.  
  
"No, you know yourself that doesn't make any sense" Dante replied.  
  
"Then what do you expect to do? Close the business?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Maybe, all I know right now is that I'm tired of killing demons just to kill them all over again" the silvery-haired demon slayer said.  
  
"If that's your decision, then fine" Trish agreed.  
  
But deep down, Trish wanted to continue slaying demons. They were evil creatures that deserved to die. And she thought that the least of them remained alive, the better. But apparently Dante thought otherwise. She turned the TV back on and continued to watch soap operas. After Dante finished his dinner, he took the plate to the kitchen and went to the bedroom. He lay down on his bed and again went to sleep. The next morning, Trish woke up and saw that Dante was already awake. She walked outside the room and looked for Dante. She couldn't find him anywhere. She began to worry again; even more than she did last night.  
  
"Strange..." she told herself.  
  
She found a small note on Dante's desk. She picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Trish, I have gone elsewhere. I heard a voice in my head telling me to go to the castle of Nasgarth in northern Ireland. The voice told me that there I would find an artifact powerful enough to destroy all demons. If I do not succeed, then the world will never be rid of demons once and for all" she read.  
  
"Dante, you should've gone with me. Great...now I have to start packing" Trish said aloud.  
  
And with that, Trish headed towards Ireland to aid her partner and finally destroy all demons once and for all.  
  
**Well there you have it. My first and hopefully not last chapter. Remember, reviews are the fuel for this story to keep going. So it's up to you people if this story continues until the end or not. See ya, R&R!!!**


	2. The Keeper of the Artifact

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I wasn't even aware that my account didn't accept anonymous reviews! How stupid of me. Heh heh, anyways, thanks for pointing that out. And yes, I am fully aware that the artifact that may kill all demons may kill Dante and Trish too. That's why Dante went to the castle, to find more information about the artifact. And I thought Dante would eventually get tired of killing demons because he would realize it was useless if the entire race couldn't be destroyed. Well, on with the new chapter and remember, R&R!!!  
**  
The Keeper of the Artifact  
  
Dante rode his motorcycle in the dark streets of Ireland. It was very late, and the night was cold. He was in central Ireland and had a long way to go to reach northern Ireland. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to get there that night. He would probable stop in any motel if he didn't reach the north in a few hours. He fought himself not to fall asleep.  
  
"I've been here for a day now, and still haven't even gotten to the damn place" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
One and a half hours later, he stopped at a cheap motel in middle of the highway. He parked his motorcycle in the small parking lot and entered the motel. The motel pretty much reminded him of his office. It was made out of rotten wood, was all messy, and made a cracking noise every now and then. He almost felt like home. He looked around and there was no one. But then an attendant came out of a door in the corner of the room. It was a young woman in a sleeve-less shirt and jeans.  
  
"Hey, may I help you?" the attendant asked him.  
  
"Yes umm... I need a room for the night" Dante said, followed by a yawn.  
  
The attendant looked at Dante from top to bottom. She got a key to a suite and tried to flirt with Dante. Dante was fully aware of this, but he was too tired and busy to do something about it. After all, he had been around chicks a countless times. He just took the key and ignored whatever the woman did to get his attention. He went up some staircases and reached the appropriate suite. That night, Dante slept in his regular demon-hunting clothes. They were the only clothes he brought to Ireland. He just took his boots off and went to bed. But then he started to hear that familiar voice in his head.  
  
"Dante, there is no time to lose. Come to the castle now" the voice told him.  
  
It was a female voice of some sort. 'Can't this woman just let me sleep for one night?' Dante thought to himself.  
  
"Can't I go tomorrow?" Dante complained.  
  
He looked like a kid complaining about waking up to go to school. Dante just wanted to sleep for the night. He would kill the demons tomorrow. But no, that damn voice had to wake him up in middle of the night.  
  
"No Dante, the sooner you come the better" the voice rushed.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you give me answers" Dante spat.  
  
"Ok then, but promise you'll come right away afterwards" the voice said inside his head.  
  
"Yes, I promise" Dante assured in a mocking voice.  
  
"What is it that you want to know?" the voice asked.  
  
"Who the hell are you" Dante told the female voice.  
  
"I am the keeper of the artifact you seek" the voice began.  
  
"What's your name?" Dante asked.  
  
"Xeefa" the now-named voice answered.  
  
"What exactly are you?" Dante continued the interrogation.  
  
"I am an angel sent by God to make sure the artifact stays safe" Xeefa admitted.  
  
"Why does God want me?" Dante asked very irritated.  
  
"I have no time now, I have told you a lot now come to the castle fast" Xeefa ordered.  
  
Dante sighed. He was completely pissed off by this whole new mission. Why couldn't he just use the artifact and kill the damn demons already? He couldn't even sleep in peace for one night! He got up from the bed, put his boots on and left the room. He returned the key to the sleepy attendant and rode off in his bike again. Five hours later, he finally reached the castle of Nasgarth. He stopped the motorcycle and went up a huge set of stairs until he reached the castle doors which opened alone. He saw a beautiful woman dressed in ancient Greek-like clothes and blonde hair that reached the back of her neck. She had white, feathery angle wings sticking out of her back.  
  
"It's about damn time I got here" Dante snarled.  
  
"Thank you for coming" Xeefa thanked.  
  
"Yeah whatever, get to the details" Dante mocked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Xeefa took out the half of a golden medallion. She handed it to Dante gently.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Dante questioned the angel.  
  
"It is half of the artifact" Xeefa explained.  
  
"Ok, now I have even more questions" Dante snapped.  
  
Xeefa signaled Dante to clam down with her hand. Dante was pissed at this angel. He would've shot the damn angel if she wasn't a holy creature. After all, he didn't want to suffer the fires of hell and join his worst enemies when he died.  
  
"All your questions will be answered now" Xeefa assured the impatient demon slayer.  
  
She took out a white round light and released it. The small light floated in the air defying gravity. It floated all the way to Dante.  
  
"What the..." Dante began.  
  
He couldn't finish his sentence because the small light went inside his chest. Dante fell unconscious on the cold stone floor of the old castle. Meanwhile, Trish rode her own motorcycle on the highway. She had just asked an Irish man where the castle of Nasgarth was. She had a little bit of trouble understanding his words at first, but she eventually managed to understand. Now she was on her way to the castle. To find her partner and see what exactly was going on. Her mind was filled with questions and confusion, but she was determined to find the answers. It was dawn already, and Trish wasn't really sleepy. She didn't sleep much since she was a demon herself. She just yawned now and then.  
  
"No time for sleep Trish, right now you gotta get to the bottom of this" she told herself.  
  
After a few hours, she finally got to the castle. She saw the doors were opened and Dante's motorcycle was already there. She felt a bit of relief, but still wanted to go inside. She found herself facing Xeefa.  
  
"Who..." Trish asked.  
  
"I'm Xeefa, Dante will explain everything soon" Xeefa interrupted.  
  
Trish looked at the unconscious demon slayer that lay on the floor.  
  
"What have you done to him?" the blonde demon asked.  
  
But when she looked at where Xeefa was, she was gone. Trish didn't know if she could trust her, but she looked like an angel after all. She had white wings and that meant she was a good angel. So she stayed where she was. Waiting for her partner to wake up.  
  
"He looks so cute when he's unconscious" Trish said smiling.  
  
Realizing what she had just said, she gasped.  
  
"Did I just say that?" she asked herself in shock.  
  
Dante began to wake up slowly. Trish hoped he hadn't heard what she said. She was developing feelings for him. She felt weird at the moment. Dante got up rubbing his head.  
  
"Damn does it feel good to have answers!" Dante told Trish cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, I know it does; so give me all those answers right now" Trish ordered.  
  
"Fine" the silver-haired man told his partner.  
  
As he began to speak, Trish carefully listened. She would finally get the answers she was seeking.  
  
**So there it is, the second chapter. I took the anonymous thingy off by the way. I usually update soon so that's a good thing for you guys. Well, R&R!**


	3. Venturing Further into the Castle

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. You're all awesome! But I've only seen one review for chapter two. Come on, where's everybody that reviewed the first chapter? Anyways, I update really fast. I update about everyday, but that depends on you guys. So please, while I write this chapter, PLEASE review the second chapter. Well, on with the story. R&R!!!  
**  
Venturing Further into the Castle  
  
Dante had just finished explaining to Trish the part about Xeefa and the artifact. Now he would proceed to telling Trish about the answers he was seeking himself after Xeefa had talked to him in his head the second time. The blonde devil would now know the answers Dante wanted before the small light went inside him.  
  
"So there was this devil-knight called Nasgarth. And only one other devil- knight was stronger than him" Dante explained.  
  
"Sparda" Trish guessed.  
  
"Correct," Dante answered, "Nasgarth wanted the artifact I'm seeking. The medallion of wishes. It was just an ordinary medallion in heaven, but when it dropped in the human world it gained different qualities over the years."  
  
"That usually happens" Trish agreed.  
  
"Anyways, the medallion gained the powers to grant one wish to the person that gave the password" the silver-haired man told his partner.  
  
"And the password is?" Trish asked anxiously.  
  
"Mundus" Dante replied.  
  
There was silence afterwards. It had been five years since that name was said by Dante or Trish. None of them wanted to remember that horrible battle against the devil emperor. They never talked about him ever since Trish became Dante's partner in demon slaying. After a short term of silence, Dante continued to explain.  
  
"So Nasgarth discovered the medallion when he was in the human world one day. But when God found out, it was already too late. Nasgarth used the medallion to gain immortality, and he kept the medallion. Then he found this old castle and called it the castle of Nasgarth" he informed.  
  
"But didn't God do something about it?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Yes," Dante stated, "he or she sent a small army of angels to get the medallion. When the angels took it, Nasgarth fought them and accidentally broke the medallion in half. And Xeefa was one of the angels in that army and she was the only survivor. She managed to take half of the medallion back to heaven."  
  
"And Nasgarth kept the other half right?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yes, and he keeps that half here in this castle. He tried to take over the human world, but my father always stopped him. He eventually gave up. Not even immortality was enough to help him take over the human world" Dante said.  
  
"So now he just lives in this old Irish castle?" Trish asked her half-demon partner.  
  
"Yes. And now that I wanted to kill all demons, God sent Xeefa back to this world to tell me about this medallion. So she used that little round light I told you about. It seems it was some sort of 'explanation light', it just inserted all the answers into my brain, just like a document is saved in a computer" Dante finished.  
  
"Oh, so what are we waiting for? Let's go find the other half of the medallion!" Trish cried excitedly.  
  
Dante just simply nodded and slowly walked towards a door. He opened it revealing a big set of staircases. Dante and Trish went up the staircases and walked into a big arena-like stadium. They were surrounded by demons. Those demons called 'Nobodies' were all over the dusty old stadium.  
  
"It seems Nasgarth is aware of our presence" Trish said while looking at the amount of demons.  
  
"He always was. That's why Xeefa was in such a hurry to get me here, she knew Nasgarth knew about God's plans" Dante said.  
  
One of the Nobodies leaped towards Trish. She took out the Sparda sword and slashed the demon in half. Both halves of the monster slowly died and stopped moving. Dante chuckled and got a little excited as he saw a Nobody leap towards him.  
  
"Let's do what we do best!" Dante exclaimed.  
  
He swiftly slashed the demon in half just like Trish had done with his Alastor. He put Alastor on his back again and looked around at all the demons. He pulled out his guns, Ebony and Ivory, and shot all the creatures he could spot like there was no tomorrow. Trish fought the demons fiercely too. She ran up the walls and jumped slashing five Nobodies in mid-air with her Sparda. Dante saw Trish doing some sweet moves in the air. That was what he loved most—mid-air attacks. He felt a rush of adrenaline in his blood as he saw the blood of demons spill everywhere around the arena. He was so excited, he couldn't help it. He screamed out his favorite phrase.  
  
"Let's rock baby!!!!!!" he cried out.  
  
He continued to shoot until he spotted a sneaky Nobody jumping way too high in the air. 'Sneaky bastard' Dante thought as he jumped high to reach the demon's level. He holstered his guns and took out Alastor once again and slashed the evil creature while spinning in mid-air wonderfully. When he landed, he saw Trish kill the last demon left with through the corner of his eye.  
  
"That was easy" Trish mocked the dead monsters.  
  
"It sure was" Dante agreed chuckling.  
  
"Now where do we go?" Trish asked looking around for an exit.  
  
"I saw an exit somewhere on the roof. It was a part made out of glass so we just need to break it and jump through the hole" Dante told the devil clone of his mother.  
  
He looked around until he spotted the glass part of the roof he was talking about. He pointed at it and Trish looked at it too. Dante took out Ivory and threw it at Trish. Using her fast reflexes, Trish grabbed the gun while still looking at the roof.  
  
"Do the honors" Dante told her sarcastically.  
  
Trish faked a laugh and pointed at the glass roof. She fired the gun and hit the jackpot. It broke and she leaped high to go through the hole while throwing the gun back at Dante. Dante followed and jumped through it too. Now they found themselves in what seemed like a garden. Well, a rotten garden. All the roses were dead, and the grass was so old that it emitted a crackling noise when stepped on. Dante looked around and walked a little bit forward. Trish just continued to look around. There was total silence except for the crackling grass. But then, Dante spotted a group of bushes shaking. He slowly walked towards them taking out Ebony and pointing it at the bushes. Ready to face whatever was behind them, Dante moved the bushes with his hand. He saw a shaking brown-skinned man with his arms wrapped around his legs.  
  
"What the hell?" Dante mumbled.  
  
The man tilted his head shakily and looked at Dante. He felt his heart pop out when he saw Dante was pointing a gun at him. He covered his face with his arms begging Dante not to shoot him.  
  
"Please, I didn't do anything don't shoot me!" the black man begged.  
  
Dante noticed that the man was scared of the gun and holstered it. Then he stretched his arm out to help the man get up. It seemed like an eternity until the frightened man finally got on his feet.  
  
"Relax dude, I won't hurt you" Dante assured.  
  
"Th-th-thanks" the man said while shaking Dante's hand.  
  
He looked like he was around thirty years old, was bald, and didn't seem like he was brave—obviously. He had a long-sleeved shirt. The sleeves were white and the rest of the shirt was blue. He had long blue jeans and a street-like beard.  
  
"My name is Dante, this is my partner Trish" Dante introduced himself and Trish.  
  
"M-m-m-my name is-is Mike" the now-named man introduced himself.  
  
"So...what are you doing in a creepy place like this Mike?" Trish asked him.  
  
"Well, I work for the local Irish museum, and they sent me here to see if the place was in good conditions. But then I heard screams, gunshots, and blood splitting; I was scared to death!" Mike answered.  
  
"So you know this place from top to bottom?" Dante interrogated.  
  
Mike nodded in reply. Dante and Trish exchanged looks. Then Dante looked back at Mike and a grin formed on his face.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that, should've I?" Mike asked worried.  
  
Dante grabbed Mike by the shirt and pulled him. Trish followed without protest.  
  
"Hey hey, what are you doing!? Where are you taking me!?" Mike asked as the devil hunter dragged him.  
  
Dante pushed Mike towards the stone wall. He trapped Mike with his arms. Each arm on each side. Then he moved his head so close to Mike's, that both of their faces were only inches away. Mike shivered like mad and was very nervous. He didn't know whether to trust Dante or not.  
  
"This is a very dangerous place Mike. And we need to take that danger away. But you know this place from top to bottom Mike, and we need to find a medallion. So tell us, did you see half of a medallion somewhere?" Dante whispered that not even Trish could hear.  
  
"Y-y-yes" Mike admitted.  
  
"Take us there" Dante ordered under his breath.  
  
"I have it" Mike informed Dante.  
  
Mike pulled out the other half of the medallion out of his pocket. Dante snatched it and examined it. He was finally convinced it was real. He turned to Trish and smiled in happiness.  
  
"Trish this is it, Mike took the other half of the medallion when looking around the castle!" he cried.  
  
"Damn, that was easy" Trish said.  
  
"Yeah I know!" Dante exclaimed.  
  
He would finally rid the world of all demons. Every single one of them. But only the bad ones. He would wish for the medallion to kill every evil demon out there even Nasgarth. He thanked Mark and was about to put both halves together, when Xeefa appeared.  
  
"Stop!" Xeefa cried.  
  
"Xeefa, where were you all along?" Trish asked the angel.  
  
"I had to go back to heaven and inform God about everything" Xeefa replied.  
  
"Did I miss something here?" Mike asked puzzled.  
  
"Long story, I'll explain later" Dante told the bald man.  
  
"Anyways, why did you tell me to stop?" Dante questioned Xeefa.  
  
"Because you can't use the medallion here, if you do, it won't resist the evil powers in this castle and will explode" the beautiful angel explained.  
  
"What!? Why didn't the damn 'light of answers' tell me that!?" Dante asked outraged.  
  
"I never said the light would give you all the answers did I? If the light inserted too much into your brain, you could've been a vegetable" Xeefa told the angry demon slayer.  
  
"Great, now we have to get out of here and Nasgarth probably is aware of our presence by now!" Trish declared.  
  
"Actually, he's already here" an eerie voice from behind said.  
  
Everyone turned to see who that voice belonged to. It was Nasgarth himself. He had black armor protecting his whole body and had a sword made out of fire. His face was monstrous. It was red, scaly, and had brown and twisted horns. His eyes were glowing yellow, and his teeth were sharp as daggers.  
  
"Nasgarth!" Xeefa cried.  
  
"You see this sword son of Sparda? This sword was forged with the fires of hell itself!" Nasgarth bragged.  
  
"You don't amaze me cocky devil" Dante snapped instantly.  
  
Nasgarth laughed at the top of his lungs. When he stopped, he disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go!?" Mike asked looking around.  
  
"He teleported!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
Dante's eyes looked around.  
  
"No," he said, "he's just running at the speed of sound; but I can see him."  
  
Dante continued to see where the fast Nasgarth went. His eyes finally fell on Xeefa. Then his eyes widened. He could see Nasgarth's every move.  
  
"Xeefa, no!!!" he cried.  
  
Nasgarth was finally visible to the others. Xeefa didn't understand why Dante had screamed out to her. But everyone else could see why. Nasgarth raised his fiery sword and stuck it deep into Xeefa's back. Xeefa spat out blood as she screamed. Nasgarth twisted the sword in order for the angel to feel more pain. Xeefa felt the painful twists as the point of the sword touched her heart. Blood was splattered everywhere. Dante, Mike, and Trish were left speechless. They could just stare as the angel died. Nasgarth finally retrieved the sword from her body. But the pain was far from over. There was a big hole on Xeefa's chest and her heart could be seen. Her heart was on fire. And then the fire spread and burned her whole body. Her screams would haunt Dante forever. After a while, only Xeefa's ashes were left.  
  
"What's the matter son of Sparda, are you afraid you might end up like that?" Nasgarth mocked and laughed.  
  
Dante's eyes were covered in tears. But his white hair covered his face. He didn't want others to see his weakness. He hated when others saw him cry. He was a demon slayer, demon slayers didn't cry. He gathered all his strength to answer to Nasgarth's mockery.  
  
"You...bastard...I'm going to...kill you!!!!" he threatened.  
  
The evil devil-knight just laughed and laughed. Dante was seriously pissed. He hadn't felt as pissed since he fought Mundus. He never thought he would feel angry if Xeefa died. But she was just so beautiful, innocent, and angelic. No matter how annoying she was, she didn't deserve to die. In fact, the last thing she deserved was to die.  
  
"Are you forgetting something you fool? I can't die! I wished the medallion to grant me immortality long ago!" Nasgarth continued to mock.  
  
'Oh crap' Dante thought. He had forgotten that Nasgarth was impossible to kill. But his sword, his sword could even kill him. Would this be the end? Would he just give up and let all his friends die in the hands of that bastard? He wasn't even sure what he was going to do. He was just sure of one thing. That he hated Nasgarth. One way or another, he would make him pay for killing Xeefa, even if it wasn't through death.  
  
**Well, there you have one more chapter. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I planned on making it more than ten chapters long. But the plot is advancing so quickly that I'm just not so sure anymore. But no matter, I will find a way to make it longer than all my other fics. So PLEASE R&R since not many people have reviewed the second chapter. See ya, remember, it's up to you if this story ends or not!**


End file.
